


Years Go On

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Written for the Bingo Challenge back in 2015 when I was on a roll with my writing mojo!Thanks to archaicambience who was my beta on this <3





	Years Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Challenge back in 2015 when I was on a roll with my writing mojo!  
> Thanks to archaicambience who was my beta on this <3

~*~  
  
It never mattered how many years went by, Miranda and Andrea were always the greatest and strongest couple, attached at the hip, the envy of many.  
  
It still shocked Miranda that she had managed to keep Andrea by her side for twenty five years. She had been so sure, in their early days, which she would end up doing something ridiculous that would cause Andrea to walk away again, but that day never came and no matter what happened, however silly little arguments they had, Andrea never strayed, her love for Miranda constant and true.  
  
Miranda was continuously asked about how does she do it, how do you keep your marriage alive, and all Miranda could ever think of was because it was Andrea; her brunette beauty was easy to be with.  
  
Andrea never questioned her, never tried to dominate her, and never tried to make her a trophy wife. All these three things her ex-husbands had done.  
  
But then also she praised their brilliant communication, they never went to bed angry at each other, and lastly the sex being out of this world. However Miranda, of course, rarely told anyone any of these reasons especially not the latter because at the end of the day she was still that unapproachable and unpredictable "Dragon Lady" and even though she's mellowed considerably over the years, she liked remaining as her feared public persona preferring to keep her private like with Andrea just that; private.  
  
Feeling Andrea's hand on her shoulder as her brunette beauty sat down next to her she turned and smiled at her lover who was flawless and stunning as always at the age of forty four. She took the offered glass of champagne, and they clinked glasses.   
  
"Here's to another glorious twenty five years." she said, her eyes no doubt sparkling with all the happiness and love she felt for her wife.  
  
At those words Andrea smiled that magnificent million dollar smile.   
  
"Here's to that." Andrea softly spoke, leaning closer and kissed her. Miranda kissed her lover back softly and soundly. "May our love grow even stronger over the next twenty five years." the older woman murmured.  
  
They kissed again before she watched her lover place her glass down and watched as her lover stood, Miranda's breath catching when she saw Andrea pull out a small box and got down on a knee taking one of her hands.  
  
"Every year on this day I fall in love with you all over again, and my love will only continue to grow for you. It's only you who has been able to capture my whole entire heart and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're still my everything who makes my knee's go weak at the sight of you and my heart to race when I hear your keys in the door. My love for you is beyond the moon and back, and I never want this feeling to go away."   
By now they were both tearing up and Miranda reached out with a shaking hand and with her thumb wiped the tears that fell down Andrea's cheeks as her lover began speaking again.  
"I want to continue to be the one who loves you and encourages you and inspire you through many more years to come, I will forever be here for you, my best friend, faithful partner, and my one true love."  
  
Miranda watched as Andrea placed another band on her ring finger.  
  
"I give you this as a promise to love you unconditionally through all of our future adventures together."   
  
Miranda stared at the silver ring that had lots of stones around it along with gold X symbols around it. It was Miranda's favourite style of jewellery. "It's so beautiful." she whispered, not able to stop admiring it. "I don't know what else to say... you've rendered me speechless as you're quite capable of doing constantly because you continue to surprise me every day with your love that is so incredibly strong and pure. I am by far the luckiest woman alive to have been able to spend twenty five years together with you, my darling Andrea, my constant love and support, having you by my side has been such an amazing pleasure. I never have to worry about anything." she said, and wiped her eyes. "Unlike your beautiful words what I just said was very in-eloquent however I assure you I did have a better speech planned." she said, having also planned on giving Andrea a ring later in the evening.  
  
"It's okay." Andrea replied laughingly.   
  
They kissed, long and slowly, hands through hair and running up and down backs, before resting their foreheads against one another.   
  
"All I can say is bring on these next twenty five years which will no doubt be even more amazing and magical." Miranda whispered, and they kissed again, holding each other tightly. "I love you so much, darling."  
  
FIN.


End file.
